


Happily ever after

by Fierysky



Series: Phil/Melinda [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: It's a philinda wedding!





	Happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nubbles45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt "hold still"

“Hold still,” Daisy grumbled. “You keep moving.”

“I  _am_  holding still,” Melinda glared. “And I need to get back to Julie.” She twisted again, looking for her newborn babe. Julie was swaddled and content, being held by her doting Nǎinai, but Melinda wasn't appeased.

Daisy grunted as she physically moved Melinda to face her.

“What you  _need_  to do, is stay still so I can finish your makeup,” Daisy ordered. 

“This is taking too long,” Melinda began tapping her foot. “We’re going to be late.”

 “The bride is  _always_  late," Daisy grinned, as she descended on Melinda with a mascara wand. "It’s good luck or something. Now,  _hold still._ ”

* * *

 

“Sir,” Fitz entreated. “Hold still.”

“I can fix my own tie.” Coulson was seconds away from punching the younger man. “I’ve been doing it for longer than you’ve been alive.” Ever since his and Melinda’s baby was born, everyone was treating him like a doddering old man. Did they think Julie and fatherhood sapped all his strength? After dealing with all of them for years?

“Yeah, but it’s your wedding day,” Fitz finished Coulson’s tie, then moved on to a speck of lint. “What’s your best man for?”

“Free babysitting?” Coulson smiled, his heart melting as he thought about baby Julie with her chubby cheeks and downy black hair. She had more hair at birth than he had right now.

“I’m proud of you, sir,” Fitz clapped him on the back. “Becoming a father. Marrying Agent May. Now hold still, again. I have to put on your corsage.”

“For the last time, it’s a  boutonnière, not a corsage!”

* * *

 

The wedding was intimate and beautiful, and there wasn’t a dry eye after the vows were exchanged.

“Hold still Mr. and Mrs. Coulson,” Mack called out. “Time for pictures!”

Melinda, holding a sleeping Julie, was too happy to protest.

* * *

 

The reception was held immediately and Phil was eager to cut the cake.

“Hold still, Mrs. Coulson,” he murmured, gazing into her eyes. 

Melinda looked up, her heart full of love. This man survived death for her and was the best father to their baby. 

“Holding still for the rest of my life, Mr. Coulson,” she smiled, reaching up for a kiss.

She wasn’t expecting the handful of cake that Phil smooshed in her face, but after she got over the shock, she made sure _he_ held still as she returned the favor.

And they lived, laughed, and loved, happily ever after.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
